In shipping containers having wax-coated interior surfaces difficulty has heretofore been encountered in obtaining an effective bond at the manufacturer's joint, particularly where the contents of the containers are heavy. To rectify this situation, the use of staples was frequently employed; however, in certain instances the use of staples or stitching was undesirable because of the possibility that such staples or stiching might damage and/or contaminate the accommodated product. In other instances, where the staples were not used, special gluing equipment and/or glue formulations were required thereby significantly increasing the cost of the container.